


Obsession

by TwoCrows



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Canon Divergence, Duelling, F/M, Jealousy, Post-Canon, predatorshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCrows/pseuds/TwoCrows
Summary: Yuri’s old self died with the defeat of Zarc. Now he tries to lead a normal life, but when Serena starts to act strangely, he notices a side of himself that he hasn’t even known before.





	Obsession

“ _Lunalight Panther Dancer_ , attack _Frightfur Tiger!”_  
Yuri leaned against a tree and watched as the toy-like monster was slashed. It survived the attack, but the blue-haired girl on the other side wasn’t done yet.  
“Your monster isn’t destroyed, but _Panther Dancer_ may attack again.” The second strike dropped her opponent’s life points to zero und knocked him to the ground. Yuri was surprised to hear him laugh, despite his loss.  
“Haha, looks like I wasn’t ready to defeat the princess of academia.” Shiunin Sora enthusiastically jumped to his feet. “Thank you for this duel. I swear I’ll come again until I beat you.”  
Serena gave him a warm smile. “Sure, whenever you want, big guy.”  
“Well then, see you!” The short boy waved at her and ran off. Serena turned around and stopped again, as she noticed Yuri.  
“That was a nice comeback”, he said as he walked towards her.  
Serena blushed at the sudden compliment. “Thank you. Since when are you here?”  
“I came right after you started. I wanted to ask you if you’d like to have lunch with me.”  
Serena was about to answer when her Duel Disk rang. She looked on the screen and Yuri noticed the happy smile flashing over her face.  
“What is that?” he asked.  
“Nothing”, she said quickly. “Let’s go.”  
She couldn’t fool Yuri with such an act. But it was obvious she wouldn’t tell him. He wondered what that message was that made her this happy. 

Serena hummed while she walked down the shopping mall.  
“You’re in a merry mood today. What happened?”  
She stopped humming and turned towards the irritated-looking, green-haired girl on her side. “What happened? Why do you think something happened?”  
Rin looked thoughtful for a moment. “It’s just… you normally appear more serious-minded and colder than now.”  
“Oh, really?”  
Serena didn’t pay much attention to her behaviour before. She made a mental note to keep an eye on that. “Well, then I guess, today I am different.”  
After all she had a reason to be merry. Tomorrow she would meet him again.  
Sure, when she first met him he used to be a real idiot, but he had learned and became a different person. A while ago he began to treat her to coffee and snacks, so they started to spent time together.  
Serena had lost several years of her childhood to academia and now she felt like she could have a normal life again. 

After he came back, Yuri decided to have a drink, so he went to the refrigerator and took out a can of limo. As he raised it to his lips he heard a sudden ring. He looked around and noticed the academia-model duel disk lying on a chair at the table.  
It had to be Serena’s.  
He didn’t intend to peep, but then the message Serena got earlier briefly flashed through his mind. He decided a quick look wouldn’t hurt, but the message he saw on the screen made him almost drop the can.  
_It would be great to meet you tomorrow. 11 a.m. sounds perfect. I’m seeing forward to it._  
His thoughts raced. She was meeting someone? But whom?  
Yuri remembered the happy expression on her face after the last message. If both messages came from the same person then who was it? Why did she keep it a secret?  
Well, the easiest way was to ask her directly. He placed the duel disk back on the chair and attempted to start searching for her, when he heard familiar voices. The door flew up and someone crashed into him. One moment later Yuri hardly landed on the floor with the newcomers on top.  
“Ow… Yuya, watch your step.”  
“I’m sorry, Yugo, but there’s no way I would lose to you.”  
“Hah… Next time I’ll get you for sure!”  
“Dream on!”  
“Hey you two, you’re not exactly light, you now”, Yuri interrupted the conversation.  
The two excited boys gave him a surprised glance when they noticed him.  
“Oh, sorry Yuri”, Yuya said as he got off him. He smiled at him warmly and offered him his hand. Yuri took it and got to his feet.  
“Pah… It’s his own fault, if he’s standing just behind the door.”  
“Hey, in contrast to you I don’t run into a room without looking.” They angrily glared at each other. It was always the same with him. Yugo and he would get into conflict at every chance.  
“Hey hey, calm down, guys.” Yuya stepped between them. “There’s no reason to fight.”  
Yuri took a deep breath to regain his composure. “Anyway, have you seen Serena around here?”  
“Huh, she’s not here?” Yuya looked surprised. Suddenly Yugo slapped his hand against his forehead.  
“Oh, right! I completely forgot that over our duel. She and Rin went shopping a while ago.”  
“I see…”  
Without another word he walked out of the room. His two doppelgangers stared after him.  
“Huh, what was that?” Yuya asked, but Yugo simply shrug in reply. 

Serena blinked in the bright sunlight. She sat at a nice café and enjoyed the warmness. She hadn’t felt this relaxed for years. During the war she was mainly fighting for her freedom and before that…  
Before that she was locked up on a lone island.  
Fate never allowed her any kind of happiness. Until now…  
“Hey, you’ll scare off the sun with that face of yours. Is anything wrong with you?”  
She looked up to the boy in front of her. “Oh, it’s nothing. I’ve just been thinking about the past.”  
“I see…” He gave her a kind look that even caused her to blush a little. “Don’t dwell on the past too much. You should focus more on the life here and now.”  
“Yeah, you’re right”, she said and gave him a smile. “Maybe I can leave academia behind at last.”  
“Speaking of academia. I met this Shiunin kid yesterday at LDS. He said he would be able to defeat you now. I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn’t listen. Did he already come to you?”  
“Yes, he already challenged me. But he is not ready to beat me yet.”  
“As I expected. You’re an excellent fighter.”  
She felt her cheeks going red at the compliment.  
“Thank you…” Then a sudden thought struck her mind.  
“What about you, Shingo?”  
She took a biscuit from the plate in front of her and carefully took a bite.  
“You were going to attend the Pro test, right? How did it go?”  
She knew he had been itching to talk about that and was just waiting for her to ask.  
“Oh, that…” He ran a hand through his brown-blonde hair. “Of course, I passed. It was nothing after what we did as lancers. After I made my big move the audience was completely stunned. You should’ve seen it. I was simply amazing…”  
Serena decided to let him talk and smiled indulgently. He was as egocentric as always, but apart from that he really was a nice guy. 

It was late in the evening and Yuri stood on the middle of a dark and shabby square. It was surrounded by tall buildings which were mostly empty. It was a place nobody wanted to live at.  
He was waiting.  
Unfortunately there hadn’t been any chance to talk to Serena alone. She had been together with the others the whole time. When she went to her appointment, he had decided to follow her. He was shocked to find out about that Sawatari guy inviting her.  
Whenever he thought about him he felt anger boiling up inside.  
Suddenly he heard steps behind him followed by an arrogant voice. “Hey, what’s the big deal? Why did you call me out here at a time like this?”  
He let the silence sift between them, before he spoke.  
“I want…” he said in a serious voice as he turned around “…to duel you.”  
“Huh? And why does it have to be at night?” his vis-á-vis asked. Then he ran one hand through his hair. “Oh, I get it. You know you don’t stand a chance against me. And that’s why you don’t want anyone to witness your defeat.”  
Yuri half expected his opponent to react this way. “If I win, you will stop going out with Serena, understand?”  
“Serena? Why do you care about her? Could it be…” He grinned mischievously “…that you like her too? Well I can’t blame you. She really is a beauty.”  
Yuri made an angry grimace. “Stop talking about her this way” he shouted.  
“Oh, don’t be so upset. You get your duel.” Sawatari raised his finger. “But only if that condition of yours applies to you as well. Since you’re my rival now I can’t let you stand in my way.”  
“Fine”, Yuri replied and activated his duel disk.  
“Well then”, Sawatari said “but I have to warn you. My skills are perfect.”  
Now it was Yuri’s turn to smile. “I would be disappointed by anything less.”  


DUEL: YURI vs SAWATARI  
FORMAT: STANDARD DUEL  


“Mind if I go first?” Sawatari said as he took a look at his cards. “He-he, I think I’ll start with this.” He picked two cards from his hand and dramatically placed them on his duel disk.  
“I set the Pendulum Scale with _Abyss Actor – Leading Lady_ (PS: 2) and _Abyss Actor – Curtain Raiser_ (PS: 7).” The two monsters appeared in blue pillars on both of his sides.  
_Pendulum Summon_ , Yuri thought, _just as expected_.  
“Now I can summon monsters from level three to level six simultaneously.” He raised a hand and a hole appeared in the sky above them. “I Pendulum Summon _Abyss Actor – Sassy Rookie_ (ATK: 1700) and _Abyss Actor – Wild Hope_ (ATK: 1600).” Two beams of light shot out of the hole and transformed into an afro-haired fiend and a cowboy styled monster after they reached the ground.  
“And now for the glorious ending…” he inserted a card in his duel disk “I activate _Abyss Script – Opening Ceremony_. It increases my life points by 500 for every _Abyss Actor_ on my field.” Sawatari got covered in a shower of sparks and his life points increased to 5000. “I guess that’s enough for the first turn. Now show me what you’ve got.”  
Until now Yuri hadn’t shown any reaction to what his opponent did, but when he looked up a dangerous fire burned in his eyes.  
“Don’t worry, I will. I draw and I activate the Spell Card _Polymerisation_. I fuse _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes_ and _Pteropenthes_. Fusion Summon! Come forth, _Predaplant Chimerafflesia_ (ATK: 2500).”  
A giant plant with a mouth-like blossom emerged from the swirl behind him.  
“I activate _Chimerafflesia’s_ effect. Once per turn it can banish a monster with a level equal or lesser than its own. Say goodbye to your _Sassy Rookie_.” A strong wind came up and the fiend-like monster got sucked into the plant’s mouth.  
“Hey you…” The loss of his monster seemed to make Sawatari quite upset. “Have a little respect for art!”  
Yuri showed a malicious smile. “I’m not done yet. _Chimerafflesia_ , attack his _Wild Hope_!”  
Sawatari looked at his remaining monster. “This is bad.”  
“Oh, but the worst has yet to come. I activate _Chimerafflesia’s_ effect. When it battles an opponent’s monster I can lower that monsters ATK by 1000 (1600 – 600) and increase my monsters ATK by the same amount (2500 – 3500).”  
Sawatari watched in horror as the giant plant stretched its tendrils and sliced his last monster to pieces. The blast knocked him to the ground. His life points lowered to 2100. To Yuri’s surprise he started to laugh.  
“Not bad…” He slowly got back on his feet. “But this is a duel I cannot lose. I activate the Pendulum effect of _Abyss Actor – Leading Lady_. When I take damage from an attack, I can lower the attacking monster’s ATK by the same amount. I just took 2900 points of damage. I bet you know what that means.”  
Clenching his teeth Yuri watched his monster’s ATK falling to 600.  
“And that’s not all…” Sawatari smiled. “When _Wild Hope_ is destroyed, I can add a different _Abyss Actor_ from my deck to my hand.” On the screen of his duel disk he scrolled through his deck until he found the card he searched for. “I add _Abyss Actor – Superstar_ to my hand.”  
Although he didn’t want to admit it, his opponent performed much better than Yuri imagined. He managed to weaken Yuri’s monster that much and reinforced his hand. But…  
A smile appeared on Yuri’s face. He had made one mistake.  
“I place one card face down and end my turn. Now _Chimerafflesia’s_ effect ends and its ATK drop to 0.”  
This duel was far from over.

“This is really delicious”, Yuya commented after he took the first bite. “You really can cook, Ruri.”  
“Yummy”, Yugo threw in, while he was already stuffing himself.  
She lowered her head and blushed at the comment. “Thank you, but without Rin’s and Yuto’s help I couldn’t have done that.”  
“You are too modest, Ruri”, Yuto said. His normally stoic voice was a bit softer now. “You deserve the credits for this and we all know it.”  
“If you think so”, she timidly replied and quickly reached for one of the bowls before her.  
Suddenly Yugo’s body stiffened, because he swallowed the wrong way, and Yuya patted his back. “Thanks, Yuya.”  
Rin angrily turned towards him. “Geez… Yugo, you really should be more careful”, she scolded.  
He simply shrugged. “Hey, hey, don’t get so upset. Nothing happened, right?”  
“That’s not the point”, she replied and threw a punch at him which he naturally dodged.  
“Isn’t Yuri gonna show up?” Serena asked the others. “He isn’t shutting himself out again, is he?”  
To her confusion, she earned careful looks from the others.  
“What?”  
“Well…” Yuzu began hesitantly answered. “He left right after you this morning and he hasn’t been back yet.”  
Serena took out her duel disk and called him. After a moment her expression turned angry. “He turned off his phone.”  
“By the way, what did he want to talk to you about?” Yuya asked curiously.  
“Huh?” Serena’s face turned blank. “Talk… to me? I haven’t talked to him since yesterday. He’s really behaving oddly.”  
“He isn’t the only one”, Yuzu muttered thoughtfully.  
“Huh? What do you mean by that?” Serena asked.  
Yuzu suddenly seemed to take a lot of interest in the food.  
“What do you mean?”  
She looked at the others and noticed their hesitant faces. She began to lose her temper.  
“Hey, what’s up with all of you?” she asked impatiently.  
Yuto sighed. “What she means is that his behaviour changed after yours changed.”  
Serena blinked in surprise. “My behaviour?”  
Yuzu carefully began to explain. “You see, you have been going out lately without telling anyone of us. He surely wondered about that, just like we did.”  
Serena stared at her without understanding what she was saying. Then it struck her mind and she couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh, that… I met with Shingo, because he invited me.”  
Yuzu stared at her in disbelief. “You mean, _Sawatari_ Shingo? You’ve been going out with him?”  
“Yes, why?” Was there anything wrong with meeting a friend, she wondered.  
“You may not have noticed, but Yuri cares a lot about you.”  
“Yes, and…?”  
Serena really didn’t like where this talk was going to.  
“Serena…” Yuto interrupted again. “Yuri went out right after you, which probably means he followed you. You met with Sawatari today, right?”  
She nodded.  
“So, we know he cares about you and he hasn’t come back yet. That leads to a certain conclusion.”  
“You mean…?” She paused a moment, before she abruptly stood up. “That guy… He sure messes things up.”  
Angrily she rushed out of the room.  
“Wait…” Yuzu jumped up. “You shouldn’t go out on your own at this time. I’m coming with you.”

“I draw.” Sawatari briefly looked at his card and lifted his hand in a dramatic manner, although it looked rather embarrassing to Yuri. “Alright, it’s time for my _Superstar_ to take the stage.”  
“Not so fast”, Yuri interrupted. “It seems you’re overlooking something. Your _Curtain Raiser_ has Pendulum Scale seven, so you can only summon level six or lower monsters. Your _Superstar_ is a level seven monster.”  
“Well, well, someone was paying attention.” He gave Yuri an acknowledging smile. “Right now I can’t summon my _Superstar_. But this is going to change in a second. I activate _Curtain Raiser’s_ Pendulum effect.” The blue pillar glowed brighter for a moment and vanished afterwards along with the monster inside. “As long as I control no monsters, I can special summon him from my pendulum zone.” The bulky, tent-shaped monster re-emerged from the ground (ATK: 1100). “And as long as he is the only monster I control his ATK double (1100 – 2200).”  
Yuri flinched. He didn’t expect such a manoeuver. Sawatari’s duelling style felt awfully familiar. If he attacked with his monster he would be able to defeat his _Chimerafflesia_.  
“Now my pendulum zone is empty again, so I set the Pendulum Scale with _Abyss Actor – Trendy Understudy_ ”  
The corpulent, dandy-like monster didn’t look very dangerous, but he had Pendulum Scale eight.  
“You’re not going to attack?” Yuri asked.  
“Just wait”, Sawatari said and gave him an arrogant smile. “Now I can Pendulum Summon monsters from level three to seven simultaneously. Here comes the great climax! Let’s welcome the main actor of this show: _Abyss Actor – Superstar_ (ATK: 2500). And back from the Extra Deck: _Abyss Actor – Wild Hope_ (ATK: 1600).”  
Yuri stared at the three monsters before him. He on the other side had only one monster with zero ATK. He really underestimated his opponent.  
“Now that I control more than one monster, _Curtain Raiser’s_ ATK return to normal (2200 – 1100). But don’t worry, I have different options. I activate _Wild Hope’s_ monster effect. Once per turn he gains 100 ATK for every _Abyss Actor_ I control (1600 – 1900).”  
Sawatari showed a triumphant smile.  
“And now for _Superstar’s_ monster effect: Once per turn I can set one _Abyss Script_ card directly from my deck.”  
He once again scrolled through his deck and selected a card. Yuri was worried about that one. If it was the wrong one, this duel could be over now.  
“I activate _Abyss Script – Fire Dragon’s Lair_.” The Spell Card flashed before him and clad his _Superstar_ in knight armour and a long, red robe. “If my _Superstar_ now manages to destroy one of your monsters in battle, you have to banish three cards from your Extra Deck.”  
Another of those moves that caught Yuri unprepared. It was as if Sawatari was playing with him. He played like Yuri himself did, when he still enjoyed tormenting other people.  
At that time, when he aimed to be the strongest.  
“Now it’s time to attack. _Superstar_ , cut off his _Chimerafflesia_!” _Superstar_ drew his sword and leaped towards Yuri’s monster.  
“Hold it! I activate _Chimerafflesia’s_ effect. I reduce your _Superstar’s_ ATK by 1000 (2500 – 1500) and boost my monster’s by the same amount (0 – 1000).” _Chimerafflesia_ caught the knight in its tendrils, but he managed to break free and sliced the giant plant reducing Yuri’s life points to 3500.  
“And now: _Fire Dragon’s Lair’s_ effect activates. You have to banish three cards from your Extra Deck.” The knight again attacked Yuri and he parried the slash with the blade of his duel disk. With an angry face he removed the three cards. “I banish _Predaplant Dragostapelia_ , _Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon_ and _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_.”  
Sawatari smiled at his reaction. “Well, well, now you’re wide open for a direct attack. _Curtain Raiser_ , _Wild Hope_ , show him that I am the perfect duellist.” The two monsters launched forward and knocked Yuri to the ground.  
It was hopeless. With the cards he had now he couldn’t do anything. He had only 500 life points left. And he lost his friend and partner. Maybe he should surrender here.  
Sawatari let out a mocking laugh. “Look at you now. You were once the strongest warrior from academia. Now you’re just a second-rate duellist. Someone like you doesn’t deserve Serena.”  
Serena…A memory flashed through his mind. The smoothness of her indigo hair in the sunlight. Her rude, but caring words after his revival. Her beautiful smile. She had tried to be there for him, after the life he had known crumbled, just like his beliefs.No! He couldn’t give up now. This duel was not about him.  
He opened his eyes. With a strength that surprised even him he got back to his feet. “I cannot let you win this fight. I recognise the way you’re fighting. You think you’re the only person that matters, don’t you.”  
Sawatari made an angry face, unsettled by his words.  
“You don’t want to make Serena happy. You just want her for yourself. But know this: She is not a simple prize to be won.”  
“Oh yeah? You talk big for someone without his precious fusion monsters.”  
Sawatari was clearly losing his composure. “You’re still bound by our agreement. As soon as I win, Serena’s mine. At the end of my turn _Wild Hope’s_ and _Chimerafflesia’s_ effects end, so my monster’s ATK return to normal ( _Wild Hope_ : 1900 – 1600, _Superstar_ : 1500 – 2500). Now make your move. It will be your last one.”  
Yuri closed his eyes. If he didn’t draw the right card now, he would lose this duel. “For you, Serena, I DRAW!”  
Slowly he turned the card. The moment of truth. And… yes, it was the one he needed!  
“Sawatari, you were right.” The brown-blonde haired boy looked surprised. “This will be my last move. First I activate _Chimerafflesia’s_ effect. Since it was send to the graveyard last turn I get to add one card from my deck to my hand. I select _Super Polymerisation_.”  
“Very nice, but you don’t have any fusion monsters anymore. That card is completely useless.”  
“Don’t be so sure. It’s time to reveal my facedown card. _Burial from a Different Dimension_!”  
“So it was no trap?” Sawatari shouted.  
“So, that was what you feared?”  
Yuri cracked a smile. “With _Burial form a Different Dimension_ I can select three of my banished monsters and send them back to the graveyard. All the monsters you banished last turn will return.”  
“But you can’t summon them from the graveyard, so why…?”  
“You’ll know after my next card.” _The card I drew with Serena’s help_ , he thought silently. “I activate _Pot of Benevolence_. Now I select two monsters in my graveyard and return them to my Deck.”  
Sawatari gasped in shock as he understood.  
“I select _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_ and _Chimerafflesia_. Now return to my Extra Deck.”  
Yuri picked another card from his hand. “And I bet you know what comes next. I activate _Super Polymerisation_. By discarding one card I can fuse monsters from either side of the field.”  
“You mean you can fuse my monsters?”  
“That’s right. I fuse _Abyss Actor – Wild Hope_ and _Abyss Actor – Curtain Raiser_. Fusion Summon! Appear! Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! _Starving Venom Fusion Dragon_ (ATK: 2800)!”  
A vicious-looking, serpentine dragon emerged before Yuri. Whenever Yuri saw him, it felt like home. “Welcome back, partner”, he muttered stroking the dragon’s tail.  
“When _Starving Venom_ is summoned he absorbs the ATK of one of your monsters. _Superstar_ is the only monster on your field, so I don’t have much of a choice.”  
Sawatari gasped in terror at the sight of a monster with 5300 ATK. Yuri’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “ _Starve Venom Fusion Dragon_ , attack _Abyss Actor – Superstar_. End this fight.”  
A web of lightning emerged from the dragon’s wings containing several orbs of energy. They all combined, forming a powerful stream that was fired at Sawatari’s monster. _Superstar_ vanished in a huge fireball leaving the egoistical boy with 0 life points.  
As the smoke settled Yuri went towards Sawatari who lied on the ground.  
“It’s over”, he said in a calm voice. “As we agreed the loser of this duel will leave her alone from now on.”  
“No, I can’t…” Sawatari muttered as he struggled to get up. “I can’t lose her like that. Serena is just too hot to let her go because of some stupid agreement. Mark my words. Someday she will be mine.”  
“I will be yours?” a voice asked from behind Yuri. The deadly coldness sent chills down his spine.  
“Serena? What…” She ignored him and walked straight towards the boy on the ground. She bent down to him and brought her face close to Sawatari’s.  
“Serena… I…” he stuttered. “I didn’t mean it this way. I…” She smashed his face into the ground and raised it up again.  
When she spoke, her voice was low, which made her sound even more dangerous. “Now listen closely to what I say. Women have a will of their own.” She intently looked into his eyes. “They don’t forgive anyone who tries to possess them.”  
With that she let go of his head and walked away.  
“Man, she’s in a bad mood today”, Yuri heard a second voice say. He hadn’t noticed Yuzu until now.  
“Yeah, you’re right”, he agreed.  
As if she suddenly remembered something she turned to him. “Did you really duel for her sake? Ohhh, how romantic…”  
Before he could answer he felt an evil glare resting on him. “Yuri, I have to talk to you too.”  
He gulped. _With that voice she could freeze a volcano_ , he thought.  
Yuzu winked at him. “Good luck”, she whispered, before he turned to face the inevitable. 


End file.
